The Deal That I made
by LunaRains
Summary: The deal was made, but it wasn't exactly the same deal. This is how I had wanted the deal to work, and I think it explains better why Dean only got a year.
1. Chapter 1

**An: hey people I am back. Hope that you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 1 Good Intentions**

He had thought about this before, especially when he had the crossroad demon trapped, to get Evan out of the deal that he had made at Lloyd's bar. It mad perfect sense now, as he stared out of puffy red eyes, at his brother's dead body. The same brother that he sworn to protect, but that had been screwed to hell when that man, had stabbed his baby brother in the back.

He'd already pushed Bobby away, literally. Now that he was completely alone, he had time to think. Sure his family would probably hate him for what he knew he had to do, but at least they would all be alive and together. Sam would finally get to know their mom, and after Dean's 10 years were over, she could keep dad and Sam from ripping each other apart.

Is mind made up he flew down the back roads making no stops, until he got to the crossroad. He put all of the ingredients together and buried the box back into the ground. Then he waited a little less than patient for the demon to show up.

"I thought that you were supposed to be quick about this stuff. Ya know, not giving the person any time to change their mind!" Dean spat out as the bitch finally arrived.

"I see that you still have that, oh so pleasant attitude, Dean." The demon dressed in clothes that left nothing to the imagination, answered.

"And I see that you're still as trampy as ever!" Dean said with a smirk.

"I heard about your latest screw up, Winchester. Am I wrong in assuming that that is why you're here? You want Sammy back don't you?" The demon asked with a dangerous glint in her black eyes.

"I want them all back, and lucky for me that I just happen to know a bitch that can make that happen, and give me 10 years to boot!" Dean said in the same tone that he used to pick up pretty waitresses.

"Sorry, no can do." The demon said feigning an apology.

"I thought that you scumbags could do anything I wanted, as long as you got to take my soul to hell." Dean said not believing the demon for a second.

"Oh, I can give you your family back, honey...but it's gonna cost a little more time!" She answered with a sly grin.

"I'm good with 5 years". Dean said with a shrug.

"Sorry, but no go on that one either." She answered, as she looked him up and down.

"4?" Dean asked.

"No." The demon answered with a giggle.

"3?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I tell you what Dean ole boy, I'll give you your family back, with a year to boot!" The demon answered in her best salesman voice.

"Maybe I'll just go over your head." Dean said in a way that made it sound like it was no big deal.

"You go over my head and you might get 6 months, But I doubt it. You'd probably die from blood loss, for the kinda spell it would take. Come on Dean, the clocks a tickin'!" The demon said as she began to hum the jeopardy song.

"Okay, but my family comes back, and they get to live to rip old ages!" Dean answered in shaky voice.

"You've got it, babe! All we have to do is kiss on it to seal the deal." The demon answered.

"Well pucker up then sweetheart." Dean said as he grabbed the demon and kissed her.

"Mmm...if we kissed first, I might have gave you twenty, handsome." The demon said in a breathy tone.

"Now where's my family?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Sam's back at the cabin and your folks are up the road a piece." The demon answered as she walked away.

"And if you are lying?" Dean asked curiously.

"If I am lying then our little deal falls through...clocks a ticking, Dean you better run along and be with your family while you still can." The demon answered.

**TBC**

**Well there's chapter one let me know what you think. Review please they make me insanely happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Roadside

**An: sorry that it's been so long. Been working a lot. I hope that you all enjoy this. And as always thanks for taking the time to read and review any of my fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 2 Roadside**

Dean was starting to think that the demon had lied. Until his headlights lit up the two figures of his mother and father walking along the road, ahead of him looking very confused.

"You two need a ride?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face when his father looked at him.

"S- sure." Mary said nervously as she hopped into the car, that looked exactly like the one John had when they had gotten married.

"Dean!" John said sternly and looked as if he was about to blow a gasket, sitting in the back seat. This fact made Dean laugh that much harder.

"Nice to see you too, Dad...oh and mom too of course." Dean said when he caught his mother eying him in the rear view.

"Mom?" Mary said looking to John to see if she was going crazy, or whether she was just hearing things, when this twenty something year old man called her "Mom." Mary already pitied this poor man that had been nice enough to pick them up. Because John had looked at the young man as if he could kill him with his bare hands. "John, what are we doing here?" Mary asked in a raised voice, to make sure that her husband heard her.

"You know, that is a great question, Mary! John answered still staring daggers into the back of the young man's head. Do you care to explain...what the hell we are doing here, young man?" John asked in a stern tone.

"Uh...not really." Dean answered his father with a shrug.

"Do you know this man, John?" Mary asked as she watched the driver flinch at her words.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that I know him pretty well." John answered his wife, thinking that it would probably be best to wait, to tell his wife that this idiot probably done something very stupid to bring them back, was in fact her oldest son.

"He looks like my brother." Mary mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he, but even your brother wasn't as stupid as this knucklehead. John answered quietly. I will get my answers young man." John ordered like he hadn't been dead for god only knows how long.

"Yes sir!" Was Dean's reply instantly, as he wished for the Impala to grow wings, and fly back to the cabin. It wasn't like he was in a hurry for the explanations that everyone would be demanding. He just wanted to make sure that Sam was alive and well, before his father and most probably his mother killed him.

**An: thanks for your time and I hope it was worth it for you. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Fault

**An: I really thank you all for your reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam was awakened with a gasp coupled with a feeling that something wasn't quiet right. His first thought was to find his brother, which only only resulted in uncovering a bucket of uneaten chicken, empty bottles of whiskey and his brother's duffel with his things tucked undisturbed inside.

The last thoughts that he could remember were of when they were in cold oak, and if he hadn't been alive and breathing right now he would have sworn that he had died there too. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the Impala coming to a screeching halt outside the door.

"You two wait here, I have to check on something real quick. Dean said as he barely took the time to put the car in park, before he went flying into the cabin, where he had left his little brother's body. Sam?" He called out not knowing what to expect, and was starting to think that the demon hadn't brought his brother back.

"Dean! Sam answered walking out of the bedroom, only to almost be knocked over by Dean as he flew into him and wrapped him in a hug. Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly, as the door opened and his mother and father walked in.

"I want those answers now, Dean!" John ordered holding up a hand to tell Mary that he would explain everything later.

"I- I can explain. Dean said as he cast his attention at the floor. I screwed up, Dad." Dean spoke softly.

"Ya think? I gathered that much by the fact that your mother and I are here right now." John spoke angrily.

"No, that's not what I mean... I screwed up and got Sammy killed. I- I couldn't just let him stay dead! It was all my fault... I should have protected him better." Dean said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What did you do, Dean?" Sam asked in anger.

"I did what I had to Sammy... I did my job! Dean said matching his brother's tone. I couldn't help mom when she needed me, it's all my fault that you never had the chance to know mom and then dad sold his soul for me... I made you an orphan Sammy." Dean answered defensively.

"Damn it Dean, what did you do?" John repeated angrily.

"I returned the favor, alright!" Dean answered angrily as he stared his father down.

"How could you do something so stupid, Dean?" Sam asked with his voice shaking with emotion.

"Stupid? You think this is stupid, Sammy? Because I call it the smartest thing that I have ever done." Dean said with strong conviction in his tone.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now, son? Because if this is the smartest thing that you have done, I sure as hell don't want to see what the stupidest was." John said looking at his son, as if he had a few screws loose.

"Damn straight it's the smartest thing... I got all of you back and a year to boot! This way all of you can be together...no one will ever be alone." Dean said with a smirk as he tried to get his point across.

"What about you? Won't you be alone?" Mary said as everyone stared at her as she spoke up for the first time.

"I don't care cause all of you will be here like it was always supposed to be." Dean answered his mother.

"What happened to our family that night was what supposed to happen, and none of that was ever your fault, Dean." Mary informed her oldest as she held his face in place to make sure that she had his full attention.

"Maybe we can just go back to the crossroad demon and tell them that this was just all one big mistake, and put it right again." Sam said not wanting to think of his big brother spending an eternity in hell.

"But it's not a mistake...and if you even try that Sammy, I will just go back and do it again, only next time I'll make sure they take me right then. This is the way that it has to be... I screwed up and fixed it, end of story. You all can be mad at me if you want, but this was the right thing to do." Dean yelled as he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

**Tbc**

**let me know what you think. Will try to update soon. R&amp;R please. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**An: Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate them all. And thanks for continuing to read my fics it makes me feel really special. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural.**

Chapter 4 The Fight

"Sam honey, why don't you go outside with your brother, your father and I need to talk." Mary asked as if she had requested this from Sam a million times.

"Yeah sure ma'am... I mean mom." Sam answered as he flinched at how foreign the word mom sounded coming out of his mouth.

"So these two...men are our son's?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yep, the stu...the one who picked us up is Dean." John started to use the word stupid, but Mary's glare caused him to backtrack his sentence.

"And you learned all of this stuff, and then decided to drag my boys through the mud with you?" Mary asked with a reddened face.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are when your mad." John said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"John Winchester, if there was a gun around right now I would damn well shoot you. And you think what, that you can get out of it by sweet talking me?" Mary said angrily, but was stopped when she heard Sam yelling from outside.

"How could you do this to me...how could you do this to mom and dad." Sam asked as he got into his brother's face.

"I didn't do this to you, Sam. I did this for you...all of you." Dean answered stepping even closer to his brother.

"So what you're saying is that I should be grateful?" Sam spat out as he tried to his brother down, with no luck.

"I don't really care either way love me, hate me, hug me or hit me...it doesn't matter. I will warn you though little brother, you only get one freebie." Dean stated calmly.

"How can you just justify it all away like that?" Sam asked in frustration.

"Let's see Sam, how about when I got electrocuted, or after the wreck... both times you and dad, saved my ass from something that was supposed to kill me." Dean explained.

"You know that's not the same as THIS, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Like Hell it isn't!" Dean yelled with his nostrils flaring.

Sam couldn't help himself any longer at the mention of Hell, he flung himself at his onto his idiotic older brother and started throwing punches.

"I warned you Sammy, one punch." Dean said as he rolled so that he was on top of Sam.

"John! Do something!" Mary said after she had yelled at the boys a couple of times.

The next thing that Sam and Dean heard was a gunshot. At that Dean switched his stance from fighting to protecting.

"We said that's Enough." John yelled.

Inside with you two now! Mary said taking John lead.

**TBC**

**an: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think or if you have any idea's on where this should go. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

**An: thanks for reading my fics. I love hearing from all of your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 5 The Aftermath**

After Mary helped Sam and John helped Dean clean out their battle wounds. John and Mary decided it was time for a family discussion.

"We are not going to spend the next ten years of our lives brawling. Is that understood?" John yelled in his big bad marine voice, which usually got a yes from all involved, but this time only one yes sir was heard. But that wasn't all that surprising, but what was surprising was that the yes sir had came from Sam's mouth, while Dean kept his eyes down aimed at the ground. "Dean... did you understand me, son?" John repeated.

"Yes sir, understood. Dean nodded. Well you previously dead people must be starving... I'm sure that coming back to life has to work up an appetite. So why don't I go on a food run, and then we can start this happy family reunion? Dean asked nervously. I know that Sam and dad would eat road kill if I brought it back, but what about you...mom?" Dean said trying not to sound so jumpy.

"I would kill for a burger, some fries and maybe even a slice of pie." Mary answered with her mouth practically watering at the promise of a meal.

"Sounds great to me." Dean said with a grin.

"Mary, why don't you ride with Dean? I need to talk to Sammy." John said shocking all of the Winchester's.

"Son, I know that you are angry with your brother right now... hell I'm more than a little pissed at him myself. That being said though, you also know how Dean reacts to the way that you are treating him. He will just shut you out. This is the way I see it son, we have 10 years to get your brother out of this, and we will all need to focus because it might take us all of that time to find a way to save him."

"I don't know if I can just let this go, like that, Dad." Sam answered shaking his head.

"So is yours and Sam's relationship always this bad?" Mary asked as soon as she and Dean were on the road.

"No, not usually anyway...we argue sure, but it doesn't usually escalate to physical fighting like earlier." Dean answered with a sigh.

"Good I was hoping that it wasn't the norm...but then again the only experience that I've had with you since you were 4 was in Lawrence, and you flat out had a gun pointed at me then." Mary said as she watched Dean's grip on the stirring wheel tighten.

"Yeah about that... I'm sorry, but it's sort of been my job for the past 27 years." Dean said with a smirk.

"Well as it just so happens, my son's get one free pass on trying to shoot their mother while in ghost form." Mary smirked back.

"Point taken." Dean told his mother with a laugh as his eyes remained focused on the road.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase here, Dean. What in the hell were you thinking, selling your soul like that?" Mary asked angrily.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now, besides we're here." Dean answered as he reached for the door handle.

"Well that's tough because I asked you a question and I am your mother and you are going to answer me." Mary said as she firmly gripped Dean's shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand...no one would. So let's just go get the and save the mother/son heart to heart for another time." Dean said sadly, knowing that soon he would have to spill his guts and have one gigantic chick flick moment with his entire family.

"Okay, I'll let it slide for now, but for future reference...watch your mouth when you are talking to me, boy." Mary said as she got out of the car.

"Yes ma'am." Dean mumbled as he followed his mother into the diner.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Putting it Off

An: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had the worst case of writers block, and didn't want to start another story until this one was done. I hope you all have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any characters.

Chapter 6 Putting it Off

All of the Winchester's sat down for their first family dinner. Well the first one since the night that Sam turned six months old.

Most of the family dinners that Sam and Dean had seen on T.V. or remotely been a part of growing up, were made up of laughter and conversation. Not this one though, this one consisted of silence and heated glares that were all directed at one person...Dean Winchester.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Dean asked once the silence and glares became too much.

The only reaction he got from this were eye rolls followed by more silence. The damn paper plates and plastic forks wouldn't even give him the peace of hearing a clank.

"Okay, that's enough!" Dean yelled as the glares remained.

"Dean, how could you do this?" John finally asked when no one else spoke.

"I don't know Dad, how did you?" Dean retorted angrily.

" That was different and you know it...you were dying!" John yelled back, in his I'm always right voice.

"Yeah well, it wasn't that different." Dean said quietly as he massaged his temples, in attempt to relieve the pressure that had been building there. "You guys were dead." Dean went on to explain.

"Exactly we were all dead, so why would you do this?" Sam asked his voice shaking with emotions.

" I already told you, Sammy. You were dead, and that was all my fault. I should have watched out for you better.e It is my job, and I failed you." Dean answered massaging his temples again.

" We have 10 year to figure this out, so let's all just calm down and have a nice dinner." Mary said in her motherly tone.

"Your mother is right, let's just enjoy our dinner and we'll sort all of this out later." John said with a smile, noticing how beautiful motherhood looked on his wife.

"Actually mom's a little wrong." Dean said clearing his throat, and looking shamefully down at the ground. "The deal...normally it's 10 years, but I wanted to get all of you back, so I didn't exactly get the full 10." Dean added not looking at any of his family.

"What?" Sam asked sounding scared, as he remembered the time that his father sold his soul.

"What do you mean you didn't get the full 10?" John asked in a growl.

"What did ya get...5 years?" Sam asked his voice still shaking.

"I got a year, alright!" Dean said as the glares from his family got to be too much for him once again.

"How could you be so stupid, Dean?" John asked in a gruff tone.

"It's better than what you got." Dean retorted smartly.

"Watch it boy, I did that to save **your** life!" John stated angrily.

"Then you of all people should understand better than anyone." Dean answered in a defeated tone, as he suddenly felt as if his energy had been drained from him. "Enjoy your meals, I'm just gonna hit the hay. Dean added as he turned to leave, before remembering something, and turning around. Good night, mom." Dean said as he kissed his mother for the first time in over 20 years.

"Night, sweetheart. We'll finish this conversation some other time." Mary informed her oldest in a warm tone.

"Yes ma'am." Dean answered as he made his way to his room using the wall for a guide as soon as he was out of the sight line of his family.

TBC

Let me know what you think. Thanks for your reads and reviews. Love to all.


	7. Chapter 7 Headaches and Early Risers

An: hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have r&amp;r'd this story. It means so much to me, your reviews give me a big ole :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own supernatural. I wish I was such a genius like Eric Krypke.

Chapter 7 Headaches and Early Risers

By the time that Dean made it to the room, his vision began to blur and the pain running through his head had become unbearable.

"Damn it." Dean cursed, as he rummaged through his bag, looking for his meds.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly a little while after dean had managed to find and take the pills.

" Does it really matter? I mean, aren't you supposed to be mad at me about what's going to happen to me in a year?" Dean voiced tiredly, as he lay on his bed seeking any comfort that was possible.

"Damn right, I mad at you for what **MIGHT** happen to you in a year, but that doesn't mean that I stop caring about you being in pain right now." Sam said in the calmest voice that Dean had heard him use, since his return.

"I'm fine Sammy, it's just a headache." Dean said hoping that his brother wasn't already getting suspicious.

" Do you need me to bring you some aspirin or something?" Sam asked with the worry still present but somewhat settled this time.

"Nah, I already took some, but thanks for looking out for me Sammy." Dean answered as he decided to take a chance and open an eye to look at his baby brother.

"Well...okay then, I'll just leave you alone. Maybe the rest will help with it." Sam said as he left the room.

"Yeah...maybe." Dean whispered sadly to the spot where his brother had just been standing.

"Sleep well?" Mary asked 8 hours later as Dean entered the kitchen.

"Like a baby." Dean answered with a smile towards his mother. "So why are you up so early?" He asked as he watched his mother in awe.

"I've just always been an early riser, and I took this opportunity to cook some breakfast for my three favorite guys." His mother answered as she dipped him up plate and motioned for him to take a seat at the table.

"Looks great." Dean said as he tried to swallow back the nausea that the smell of the food was creating.

"Good morning beautiful." John spoke as he entered the kitchen and pulled Mary in for a kiss.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." Mary giggled as she pulled away from her husband.

"I'll just go wake Sam." Dean excused himself, hoping that the time it would take to wake his brother up, would be ample time for his stomach to settle.

"Time to wake up Sammy, mom cooked us some breakfast." Dean said as he thumped his brother's ear repeatedly.

"G' way, m' tryin' to sleep." Sam mumbled, as he slapped Dean's hand away from his ear.

"Sorry, I'm not gonna leave til your up and at 'em Sammy." Dean said with a laugh at his brother's wild hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, but for the record you're an ass." Sam said with a grin as his brother left him to get dressed.

"And you're a bitch." Dean said back with a laugh from halfway down the hall.

Five minutes later Sam entered the kitchen, to see a smile on John's face that he had never seen before, as he whispered only God knows what into his mother's ear causing her to giggle and blush like a little school girl.

"You feeling any better this morning?" Sam asked his brother trying to not be weird-ed out by, the fact that both of his dead parents' were happily flirting away with each other.

"Yeah, much better, thanks for asking." Dean answered as he pushed the food around on his plate.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like you to give food a chance to cold." Sam asked as he tried to press his hand against his brother's cheeks, to check for fever.

"I'm fine, Sam! Just get your hands off of me." Dean replied as he shrugged his brother's hand off, before Sam even had a chance to gauge his temperature.

TBC

Just want to thank you all again for reading. Please please please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Two Truths

An: I would like to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing. I hope you all are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 8 two truths

It had been two months since Dean had made the deal, and his health had been deteriorating twice as fast which left him wondering if somehow, the demon had sensed that he was sick and made the progression a part of the deal. Which made absolutely no sense considering that the deal had been made for a year.

"Dean honey, your dinner is ready." Mary spoke sweetly through the bathroom door, as Dean was cleaning himself up from his latest nosebleed.

"Thanks mom, I'll be out in a second." He called back.

Dean had began to hate meal times, because it was getting harder and harder to hide his failing appetite. It was either go outside and empty his plate, or chance eating the food, and spend the night hugging the toilet bowl.

He had been lucky really, his father and Sam had been busy looking for a way out of the deal, and his mother was busy trying make up for lost time. It was getting harder to hide nonetheless, because all it would take was one slip up to be seen and his illness would be out of the bag.

"It's gonna be fine." Dean said to himself as he took a look in the mirror. He took in his already thin frame that seemed to be disappearing by the day. He let out a steadying breathe and calmed himself before leaving the bathroom.

"It's about time, I thought we were going to starve to death waiting for you." Sam said jokingly as Dean sat down at the table.

"Looks like, chubs." Dean joked back.

" Hey, I've worked really hard to get your brother to gain that weight, so no name calling." Mary protested with a smirk.

"Looks good, mom." Dean said as he motioned toward the food sitting on the table.

"You don't have to keep saying that sweetie, just sit down and eat with us." Mary said with worry in her tone.

"Um...I actually ate something earlier, and I don't have much room, but I'll try." Dean lied with an apologetic look.

"That had never stopped you before, son." John commented which leads to his family staring at him.

"Dean honey, what's wrong? Are you worried about the deal, because starving yourself isn't going to help anything?" Mary asked in a sweet and concerned tone.

"Nope, I'm not worried about the deal at all." Dean answered simply and honestly.

"Well, it's obvious that something's wrong. You're killing yourself, man. You lost a lot of weight and you're staying in the bathroom for long periods of time." Sam pointed out.

"Damn it." Dean mumbled under his breath, as he realized that maybe things hadn't been hidden as well as he thought that they were.

"Dean, do you have an eating disorder or something?" John asked in a worried tone.

"No, I'm not the kind of person that starves themselves, to make myself look beautiful, Dad." Dean said in shock that his father would even entertain that thought.

"You know, sweetie... if it is about the deal then you don't have to worry, because Hell can't have something that already belongs to Heaven." Mary said as John and Sam stared at her.

"What?" Sam asked his mother, not sure whether he had heard her right.

"I said that Hell can't have something that already belongs to Heaven...the deal won't happen because Heaven won't allow it because they have already claimed your brother for their own." Mary repeated in an almost angelic tone.

"This has nothing to do with the deal...I'm sick!" Dean said getting tired of his family believing that he regretted the deal that he made, because given the chance under the same conditions he wouldn't think twice, before doing it again.

"You mean sick as in the flu, right?" Sam asked looking his brother in the eye.

And then as if right on cue, Dean's nose decided to start gushing blood. Not even giving him the chance to explain things to his family.

TBC

Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me how you think the story is going. Everyone have a wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 9 Pouring Out

An: I was aiming to put this up last night but my kids wore me out. So here's another chapter I hope that you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural, it would be more like magic mike or fifty shades. Notice the if which means I don't own the show or characters.

Chapter 9 Pouring Out

"Shit!" Dean yelled as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay honey?" Mary asked as she followed her oldest son to the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"No... I'm dying, mom." Dean answered shakily as his mother pulled him into her embrace.

"What?" She asked her son as she handed him some tissues.

"I have a brain tumor, the doctors say that they can't operate...the last time I talked to them they said I had a year at the max." Dean said in an humorless laugh, at the irony that the doctors and demon had been on the same page. "That's why I made the deal and I thought hey, I'll get more time with you all this way, but then the demon said a year. I couldn't refuse that offer either. Because I didn't want Sammy to be alone." Dean explained to his mother.

"I see...so here's what we are gonna do, son. We are going to wait until the bleeding has stopped and then, you are going to tell your dad and Sammy just what you have told me. Coppice." Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Dean answered, in a broken voice.

It took about 45 minutes before his nose had stopped bleeding enough to exit he bathroom.

"Do you want to explain all of this to us, Dean?" John questioned with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Let's just sit down first okay, Dad?" Dean said pleadingly.

"What was that?" Sam asked in a hushed tone, as soon as everyone had sat down.

"It was a nosebleed genius, you would think for your high dollar education, they would've at least taught you that." Dean joked, but all he received from it was a stern glare from his mother, telling him to be serious." The nosebleeds are caused by pressure in my head...and the pressure in my head is caused by a tumor in my brain." Dean answered flatly, and put up his hands to stop the questions that he knew Sam would have for him. "Before you ask the doctor's can't operate...it's not in a good place to mess with," Dean answered as he rubbed his face.

"How long have you known about this?" Sam asked with in a quiet voice verging on anger.

"I've known about the tumor for a while, but I thought it would be something that the doctor's could just cut out. Until I went back to the doctor right before yellow eyes took you...so a few months now." Dean answered looking apologetically to his brother.

"Were you even planning on telling me any of this?" Sam asked as he tried to calm himself down, which was a really hard thing to do ever since his brother had brought him back.

"I was going to...I tried to so many times Sammy. You already had so much going on, and then yellow eyes took you. I just didn't want you to worry." Dean said softly with sadness hanging on his every word.

"You should have told me, we could have found something, Dean. Maybe we still can." Sam said with tears in his eyes, he hated the fact that his brother would try to protect him by keeping things like this a secret from him.

"What would we have found, Sam? Huh? Another faith healer or maybe you could make a deal of your own? No, Sammy...I don't want that for you, cause I know how both roads end." Dean explained to his brother.

"Yeah, it ends with someone who doesn't deserve to, going to hell. I'm not any more important that you, Dean." Sam said as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Yes, you are Sam. You can make a difference in this crap hole of a world." Dean plead for Sam to understand.

"You can too, Dean. You already have made more of a difference than you will ever know. Even after all you have done though, evil is still going to chase me." Sam informed his pigheaded big brother.

"Maybe so, little brother but you can out smart them...in ways that I never could. The minute that your heart stopped beating... I knew what I had to do, I was the only one left and I couldn't let our whole family just cease to exist. All that I ever wanted was for you to have all you deserve, Sammy. A normal life with a pack of rug rats driving you crazy." Dean said looking and sounding as if he were in some kind of daydream.

"And what, I'm just suppose to let you go?" Shaking his head at the double standard that Dean held for the two of them.

"Yes... mom and dad are here, and they can watch out for you. Become grandparents and all of you can be happy." Dean said with a smile to his parents.

"What about your happiness, Dean? Doesn't that count, I mean this is Hell that we're talking about." Sam stopped for a second hoping that some of this was sinking in to his brother. "Fine, if you want to then go ahead, but I would had never thought that you would end this life as a coward." Sam said in a harsh voice.

"I don't want to leave you, Sammy. Dean said as a tear escaped his eyes before he had a chance to wipe it away. I can't help this, Sam...it's not like I asked for this and it damn well isn't going away. That's why I brought mom and dad back, so that they can take care of you!" Dean repeated one more time.

"No offense to anyone, but I don't want them to take care of me. I want my big brother. Let's just face facts here, I don't know mom. Hell I barely know dad, he was never the one who took care of me, it was you, Dean." Sam said sounding something like a whiny four year old.

"I'm sorry, Sam but this is the way it is going to be!" Dean said as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. He was so tired of trying to make his brother see that this was inevitable.

Even though Dean knew the talk as something that had to be done, he felt that the look on Sam's face was going to kill him long before any brain tumor would. It was a look of defeat, no not even that could sum up the look on his baby brother's face...it was devastation and Dean's heart was breaking. Because for the first time in Sam's life it was him that caused it.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading this, I really didn't know whether to put it up or not. So let me know by reviewing what you thought of this chapter...was it good or bad.


	10. Chapter 10 Time Flies Even When You're

**An: hello again everyone, well my computer has been messed up yet again. Sorry for the wait but I did use that time to write some more on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the characters. **

**Chapter 10 Time Flies Even When You aren't Having Fun.**

For the next few months, instead of looking for ways out of the deal, Sam could be found researching brain tumors. The family was blending well together, as they fell back into the roles that they had meant to have, before yellow eyes had shown up and ruined everything.

Life wasn't perfect though. Everytime the Winchester men sat around the table sharing stories on previous hunts or even the subject of Sam and Dean's childhood, John would be on the receiving end of a muderous glare, from his beautiful wife.

"How could you John...how could you put our children through that? There is no way that you actually thought that I would want that for our boys." Mary said between clenched teeth.

"You don't understand, Mary. I had just witnessed my wife being burned to death, and all I could do was stand there and do nothing." John shouted before he was able to rein in his temper.

"Maybe I don't understand that part of what happened John, but what I do know is that you don't watch someone die, and then push your kids into something that could get them killed." Mary yelled, refusing to let John's big bad marine voice to intimidate her.

"I did the best that I could, Mary." John said defending himself.

"Everyone just calm down." Dean yelled before Mary had a chance to retort.

"Dean and I made it through all of that, mom. And we saved a lot of people doing what dad taught us to do." Sam said shocking himself as those words came flowing out of his mouth.

"How an you defend him like that? I heard what you said the other night...you said that you barely knew your own father. How could that possibly be alright?" Mary asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"It was alright, because I had my big brother." Sam choked out after taking a minute to think about it.

"But you and your brother, were supposed to be children running around because it was fun, not because you had to to live." Mary said with a disappointed tone.

"Well, I got to do both, I got to be a normal kid. Running around doing stupid stuff, but I also learned how to protect myself." Sam answered as he wrapped his mother in a hug.

The family had been so caught up in their discussion that they had failed to notice that Dean had left the room at some point.

"I'm going to check on my brother." Sam said with a smile at his parents.

Dean had been going missing a lot recently, even though he wasn't nessecarily missing. Just making himself scarse by going to the bedroom or out in the car. This time was no different than the others, Sam found his brother sitting on the bed and trying to stop a nosebleed, his fourth that day to be exact.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked as he looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, at least I think it is, anyway. What about you, are you alright?" Sam asked evenly knowing how Dean hated for him to worry, about him.

Dean didn't say anything just shrugged his shoulders, before he finally decided to tell the truth. "It's getting worse, I uh...think that I may have had a seizure or something." Dean said so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear him.

"When?" Sam asked attempting to once again hide his worry.

"Earlier when mom and dad went to town, I think you were downstairs." Dean answered, silently begging his brother not to make a big deal of it. "There was this weird smell...the next thing I know, I was laying on the floor." Dean said as he looked at his brother again.

"It's okay, Dean just don't wonder off on your own." Sam said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"You can go and be with mom and dad, I'll be down as soon this is over with." Dean said thankful to his brother for not making a big deal over what he had just told him.

"How about I stay, and help you with this and we can go downstairs together, besides I think mom and dad need a little time alone." Sam said grateful that his brother had finally opened up to him.

TBC

Thanks for being so patient with me. I hope that you enjoy this. Please remember to let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Mind Games

An: I have finally finished this story and now with any luck I will be able to type and upload it without any problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, and would like to thank the man(Eric Krypke) for thinking of the show and also all the writers that work so hard.

Chapter 11 Mind Games

Dean was happy for the first time, since the fire took his mother away from the family, and stole their chance at having a normal life. Most of his happiness derived from watching Sam's bonds grow not only with their mother but also with their father. Now that hunting the S.O.B that killed their mother wans't on the table, Sam and John found that they really have a lot in common.

Dean was really happy for his family, really he was...but the more profound Sam and his parents' bond became, the less they hung around Dean. They lived in the same house, yet they could go days without speaking more than a "hello" or "have you eaten." Most of the time he was actually okay with it, he'd just go outside and spend time with his baby, but on bad days it would make him feel as if he were already dead.

It was on one of those pain laced nights, that his head pounded so hard that he couldn't really concentrate on anything, that his phone began to ring. The shrill ring of the phone caused his head to ache that much more and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello?" Dean slurred into the phone.

"Ya okay, boy?" Came Bobby's gruff reply.

Dean knew that this was the part of the converstion were he was supposed to lie his pants off, but the tumor in his brain had made other plans.

" N-uh." Dean grunted into the phone.

"Ya still at the cabin?" Bobby asked voice filled with concern.

"Huh?" Dean asked unable to focus on what the other person was saying.

"I asked if yer still at the cabin, boy?" Bobby asked again a little frustrated.

"I-I think so." Dean answered sounding very confused at the very simple line of questioning.

"I see yer still hittling the bottle purty hard, ya know Sam wouldn't want that." Bobby scolded.

"Sammy's okay." Dean slurred into the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow, you put on some coffee and dry out a little, okay." Bobby said before he hung up.

"Sammy's okay?" Dean whispered into the phone again.

Dean thought that Sammy was okay, but then was assulted by memories of Cold Oak.

"Sammy?!" Dean screamed as he dropped the phone.

He'd lost Sammy...he had to find him.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled once again, as he got onto his trembling legs and began to search for his baby brother.

Sam was sitting in the yard with Mary and John, when he heard it. The growl that only a grieving person could be responsible for making. Only this wasn't just any grieving person's voice...it was Dean. Sam jumped to his feet and ran toward the sound of his brother's voice.

He wasn't as unaware fo his bother's worsening condition as Dean had thought, but he was so not ready to handle this...not by a long shot. As Sam entered the house he half expected his brother to hug him. Instead what he saw was absolutely no reongition in his brother's eyes.

"Where's m' brother?" Dean asked as he got inot his fighting stance.

"What? He's right here." Sam answered with a sad grin.

"TELL. ME. WHERE. MY. BROTHER. IS!" Dean spat out between clenched teeth, as he wrestled the unknown man to the ground. Causing various dishes to smash against the floor.

As soon as John heard the comotion he sprang into action.

"Dean, what in the Hell are you doing, son?" John asked with his hands held out in front of him, to show his son that he wasn't a threat.

"This son of a bitch knows where Sammy is." Dean told his father in a dangerously calm tone.

"Listen son, that is Sam. Now let him go!" John ordered his oldest son.

"S'not Sammy." Dean slurred not seeming to recognize the sound of is father's voice.

" Dean, look at me! THAT. IS. YOUR. BROTHER!" John said as he ventured closer to his oldest son.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know a damn thing about m' brother? Dean asked angrily. This isn't my Sammy, Sammy is just a kid. So if you value your life at all, you will tell me what you did with him." Dean added as he grabbed a shard of broken glass, quickly forgetting the man claiming to be his brother, and now standing in front of the man running his mouth.

"Listen son, you're just a little confused right now." John spoke as reassuingly as he possibly could.

"Dad?" Dean said in a quivering tone.

"Yeah son, it's me." John said with a grin at his son.

"Dad, please I didn't mean to lose him... I wasn't fast enough. Dad I screwed up. Sammy's dead and it's all my fault." Dean said as his knees gave out and he began to sob.

"You fixed Sammy up,remember?" John asked unable to keep the tears from falling, from all of the guilt rolling off of his oldest son in waves.

"You've done such a good job, looking after your brother sweetheart. It's all gonna be alright, do you hear me honey?" Mary asked as she moved out from behind her husband to wrap her son in a hug.

"I fixed Sammy?" Dean asked still sounding confused, as he raised his head off of his mother's shoulder.

"Yeah you did, because you are an awesome big brother." Sam said as he stepped into his brother's line of sight.

"What's wrong with me? N-nothing's making sense anymore." Dean asked not sure if this was really happening.

"Shh...everything's going to be okay, baby." Mary said as she rocked her grown son, like she had when he was still a toddler.

"My head hurts...I don't think it's going to get any better." Dean said as he loss consciousness.

"I know, baby." Mary said kissing her son's forehead, wishing that her kisses could still heal anything that was wrong, like it did when he was little.

TBC

I hope that you are still enjoying this story. It is really late here and I probably shoulda waited for morning. Anyhow let me know what you think. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 Add To The Mix

An: rise and shine valentines...lol. My kids hate when I wake them up like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural...but what's on my dvr.

Chapter 12 Add To The Mix

Dean had been sleeping ever since he'd fell into unconsciousness 24 hours before. All of the Winchester's had shed a fair amount of tears, over the regression of Dean's health the night before. All hoping that it would be a one time deal, even though logic told them that it was only the beginning. The Winchester's were alerted that there was a visitor, by the sound of a car door squeaking shut.

"This is so, not good." Sam said as he looked out of the window, and saw his surogate father.

"Dean? Are you here, son? Bobby called loudly, as he let himself in. what the hell...what are you?" He asked as he bathed Sam and the others in Holy water.

"It's me, Uncle Bobby... I'm not a demon." Sam tried to reason, but knew his Uncle well enough to know, that he wouldn't be satisfied with that statement until he had all of the test over with.

"Of course you aren't, but you're definitely something, aren't you? Now what have you done to Dean?" Bobby asked with a laugh as he brought a silver knife down across Sam's skin, and watched closely for a reaction.

"It's really him, Bobby." Dean answered as he stumbled his way into the room.

"What kinda idjit move did you make?" Bobby asked with a mix of fear and concern.

"The right one." Dean said simply, sounding totally back to normal now.

"Nothing that you could have done, for Sam to be standing in front of me right now, could ever be right." Bobby said trying to make the younger man see that what he had done was the furthest from right as a person could get.

"You don't think that my family deserves to live?" Dean asked sounding younger than Bobby had ever heard him sound.

"Easy, Dean. Bobby didn't mean it like that." Sam said attempting to soothe, as he seen the signs of a replay of the night before forming.

"Sam's right, son. I'm glad that he's back, I'm just worried about you. That's all." Bobby said following suit not knowing what was going on, but not liking the way that Dean held his head as if it was about to roll off of his shoulders.

"I'm not your son. My father is in Hell, because of me...my mom died too, but I still hear her screams, and her eyes...she's disappointed cause I couldn't help her. I should have been stronger." Dean cried as the tears mixed with the blood that now flowed freely from his nose.

"Mom and Dad are fine. You fixed everything, remember." Sam said in what he hoped was a soothing voice for his big brother.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bobby asked but got no answer from either of the Winchester's.

"Your head's hurting?" Sam questioned as he made his way closer to his brother.

Dean just whimpered the affirmitive.

"Let me help you, big brother." Sam said as he placed some tissues to his brother's nose.

"Sammy, is this real...you got to help me, cause I don't know, anymore?" Dean whispered, looking puzzled at his little brother.

"I know big brother. Sam answered as he grabbed his brother's hand. Do you feel this? You can, can't you?" Sam asked looking into his brother's wild eyes.

"Y-you're warm! Dean spoke happily, as he reached to touch Bobby as well. What about them?" Dean questioned as he pointed to his parents' that had just walked through the door, holding grocery bags in their arms.

Mary rushed to put the bags down and ran to her oldest son's side.

"Dean honey, are you okay?" Mary asked with her hands on each side of her son's face, ensuring that she had his attention.

"You were screaming and the fire was so hot. I tried to help... I really did, but you kept screaming and I couldn't reach you...momma, please don't leave me." Dean begged as if the fire was just happening right then.

"I know you did. I'm here now...and I'll never leave you, again." Mary said trying to contain the sobs, for the trauma caused to her son, by seeing her death.

"Everything is okay, Son. You're just a little confused that's all. John said as he handed his son a couple of his pain pills. You're going to be as good as new in no time." John lied swallowing the huge lump that had grown in his throat.

"Come on, big brother let me help you back to bed. You look like you could use some rest." Sam said as he wrapped Dean's arm around him.

"But I wanna talk to Bobby. He's gonna be pissed." Dean said as they were walking to their bedroom.

"I'll be here when you wake up, son." Bobby said with confusion wrecking his brain, from what had just happened.

TBC

See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations Please

An: I'm hoping that this story is still going okay for you all.

Disclaimer: I am to poor to own anything.

Chapter 13 Explaination please

Bobby stood in shock, as he looked at his late best friend. Who he had to admit looked pretty healthy for a dead guy.

"He made a deal then?" Bobby asked as he looked at his best friend, and to the woman whose death began the obsession, that would not onely take his life but rob his oldest son of his childhood.

"It's good to see you too, Bobby." John said with a grin.

"It would be better if I didn't know what was going to happen the boy in ten years!" Bobby spat out, as his eyes landed on the boy's whose death had put the final nail in Dean's own coffin. Not that he blamed Sam, shoot he loved him, but he knew that his death had taken the last of Dean's spirit.

"Uncle Bobby, I didn't want him to this. None of us would have." Sam said as he watched his parents nod their head in agreement.

"Sam's right, I never thought..." John began, but was cut off by his oldest friend.

"Damn right you didn't think! You rarely did when it came to either of your boys!" Bobby said angrily with an intimidating look.

"You better watch what you're saying, Singer." John answered visibly angry.

"Why? Because the almighty John Winchester, says so?. Well I don't think so, buttercup. You weren't the one who had to watch, all the ways that what you did, broke your son. Hell you didn't even see what Mary's death did to the boy! And do you know why that was, John...

because you were too busy off trying to get your revenge." Bobby growled out.

"That's enough!" Mary yelled coming to the aid of her husband.

"You don't even know the half of it lady... I'll say when it's enough." Bobby informed her, before he spoke again, in a pained tone. "Did you know, that Dean quit talking for almost a whole year, after he watched you burn to death? And do you know how John handled it...he made your 4 year old a parent, to your infant son." Bobby said as if the words were bitter on his tongue.

"No." Mary said as she shook her head, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I did what I thought was right, at the time, and I understand that you are worried about Dean... we all are, but this being angry at me for things that I can't change, that's not important right now...even the deal shouldn't be that important right now." John said letting out a breath to calm his nerves.

"What in the hell, do you mean the deal isn't important right now, can't you see what it's already doing to him. It's driving him crazy." Bobby said in disbelief at how thick headed all of the Winchester's were being.

"Of course it's a big deal,Uncle Bobby... that's not what dad meant. He just means that right now we should focus on finding something that we can do about the tumor." Sam said calmly, as he watched as the shock crossed his Uncles face.

"The what? I don't understand...who has a tumor?" Bobby asked in confussion.

"You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"Of course I didn't know, I didn't even know that you all were back until today." Bobby asked still confused.

Mary looked at both her husband's and son's faces, before taking it upon herself to bring Bobby up to speed on what they were talking about.

"Bobby maybe you should sit down, we all need to talk about this." Mary said broken heartedly, as she prepared to tell this man, who obviously cared about her sons a lot, something that would possibly break his heart.

"I'm fine standing thank you." Bobby said as stealed his nerves for the bad news that he could feel was coming.

TBC

I'd like to thank you all for hanging in there with me. I hope that this story is still enjoyable for you. Just remember I am not good with grammar, and all mistakes are mine. Because I have no beta. And I don't even know how that works. Thanks again and please review.


	14. Chapter 14 Something about Mary

An: thanks for all of your kind words, we have about 6 more chapters to go. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just like making things the way I want them. ( I'm a brat like that. Lol)

Chapter 14 Something About Mary

"No, why would you even want to say anything like that about your own son?" Bobby asked, once he had heard the heartbreaking news, spew from Mary's lips. "Christo." He added just to cover all of the bases.

"We aren't demons, Bobby. And I am telling you the truth." Mary answered with her eyes glistening with tears.

"How did you know about demons?" All three men in the room asked in unison.

Mary cleared her throat, before speaking again. "I was raised a hunter just like Sam and Dean were. It seems the family business goes back for hundreds of years."

"What?" John asked angrily.

"I wanted to tell you, John. I even tried a couple of times, but I was afraid that you would just think that I was crazy. I loved you too much to risk it, and then we had the boys...don't you see, I was trying to protect you all." Mary tried to explain.

"By letting me live in the dark?" John asked in unbelieving tone.

Bobby really wanted to hear more about Dean's condition, but decided to see how the two lovebirds handled this argument.

"That's were we are different, John. You think of living in the dark as not knowing that monsters exsist, and I think of it as living in this world made up of blood and fear." Mary said and suddenly Bobby could see what had made his best friend fall in love with the woman.

"If you had told me, about this world, then I could've protected you the night that yellow eyes...

John trailed off as something occurred to him. You knew him didn't you...and you knew that he was coming for you that night." John asked in a booming voice.

"Shhh, our son is sick, John and he needs to rest." Mary answered in a hushed tone.

"Just answer the damn question, Mary!" John comanded as he slammed his fist againt the counter.

"Yes, I knew Azazel, and I knew that he was coming for something. Now you tell me, John what would knowing any of this have changed?" Feeling as if she could just choke her husband to death and not care in that moment.

"I could have saved you, and the boys would never had to lead the lives that they had." John answered.

"That's bullshit, John!" Bobby and Mary answered in unison.

"When?" John asked but then, decided to clarify. When, did you meet yellow eyes?" He repeated angrily.

"The night that you asked me to marry you, he killed my father and the only man that I ever loved." Mary answered shakily as she relived the second worst night of her life.

The first one being the night that she died in the fire, but not because she was leaving her sons' motherless, but because she had seen terror in the green eyes of her oldest son. Which was worse now by the way since Bobby pointed out what damage had been done that night.

"What are you talking about, Mary? Because as far as I know... I am the only man that you ever loved, and I didn't die until several years later?" John asked his voice was somewhere between jealousy and confusion.

"That night my father came after us, only he wasn't my father. It was yellow posessing my father, and he killed you John...he broke your neck." Mary sobbed.

"I don't get it, you said that you were in Heaven...that you talked to angels and they told you that Hell couldn't have Dean's soul." John said in a calmer voice than before.

"The deal wasn't for my soul, John. I didn't know what the deal was for, until that night. And I did talk to the angels, and they said exactly what I told you that they did." Mary explained, begging for her husband to believe her.

"If it wasn't for your soul, then what was it for, Mary?" John asked although he had feeling that he already knew the answer.

"I swear that I didn't know what it was for at the time, but yellow eyes bled into Sammy's mouth. I still don't know why...but that's what he did. I tried to get Sammy out of there, I was going to take him and run." Mary openly begged for her family to believe her one more time. She had hoped that after her death that John would have become more patient, if for no other reason but that he had become a single parent.

"You should have told me all of this before we got married, that way I could have had a chance at protecting you, Mary. And my boys to...God do you know how many times, that I almost lost them?" John said continuing on his rant.

"John, you know that none of what you are saying is true, if that thing came for Mary tonight, then you would have those boys out hunting it at first light, no matter what kinda shape they were in." Bobby said jumping into the conversation on Mary's behalf after he had listened at enough of John's BS for one day, and of course placing all of the blame on someone else's shoulders.

"I never wanted my boys' to grow up in that life, so don't give me that it's all your fault spiel. God, there's no wonder that Dean is so eager to take the blame for everything, because someone had to, and you sure in the hell wasn't going too." Mary said unwilling to let John intimidate her.

"What's all the noise about?" Dean asked sounding more like himself as he stumbled back into the room.

"It's nothing son, now go back to bed." John ordered his eldest.

"Why are you always doing that, Dad? You order us around like we're little kids. We are adults and if Dean wants to lay down he will." Sam said in a difiant tone.

"What's all the noise about?" Dean asked again only this time his voice was a demanding one.

"Your mother and I were just having a conversation." John answered shortly.

"About what, exactly?" Dean asked as he saw the hurt look on his mother's face.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" John asked in a smart assed tone.

"Because, I'm asking you." Dean answered in a no nonsense sort of way.

"Fine, your mother was telling me that she was raised a hunter, and conviently forgot to tell me about all of those evil bastards." John shouted angrily.

"First of all, you need to calm down. Because I am sure that mom had her reasons for not telling you." Dean informed his dad, as his mom gave him a nod of thanks for coming to her aid.

"I'm sorry son, but it doesn't matter what her reasons were. I mean if it hadn't been for her, you and Sam would have lived a safe and normal life." John told his son as if he honestly believed what he was saying.

"Yeah, well I'm calling bullshit on your little theory, because I know you old man. And I know that we would've had this life no matter what. I think that if mom had told you her little secret, and somehow managed to convince you that she wasn't insane, then mine and Sammy's first words would have been, words to an exorcism." Dean said with a smirk at his father.

TBC

Thanks for reading I really do appreciate it. I also enjoy reading your reviews. So please keep it up.


	15. Chapter 15 Dirty Laundry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just using them to vent my ideas.

Chapter 15 Dirty Laundry

Sam sat there watching his father and brother going back and forth. He agreed with his brother as usual, but was shocked that Dean had chosen this moment to stand up to their father. To be honest with himself though, it wasn't the first time that Dean had stood up or against their father. And in a way it made perfect sense that he would stand up to their drill sergant of a father, for the mother that Dean had always seen as a saint.

"I was just trying to protect my family, John. I never wanted them to live this life. And you were just as wrong as I ever was. Tell me John before Dean's little episode when was the last time that you hugged either of our boys? Because I can tell you right now that even as hard as my life as a was, I always got affection from my parents'." Mary informed her husband and yes her voice was a little harsher than intended, but that was apparently the only way to get through to him.

"Episode?" Dean asked to anyone who might answer him.

"Listen Mary, I'm not a member of the John Winchester fan club as far as his parenting skills go, but he loves both of those boys. Why else would he have sold his soul, to save Dean?" Bobby spoke up for his friend.

"Maybe out of guilt." Sam spoke the words before he could even stop himself.

"And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" John asked sounding more hurt than angry.

"Sam." Dean warned.

"No, Dean. He doesn't get to jump all over mom for her past mistakes, without airing some of his own. Sam said before explaining his thoughts to his dad. It means, that maybe you were feeling guilty for Dean having to raise me. Or maybe it was for all the harsh words and the drills that you made us do, growing up. Maybe it was for Dean learning how to read in Latin before he learned to read in English. Or maybe you felt guilty for telling me to leave and never come back, even though all that I wanted was an education. Or it could have been because you were the one to put him in the hospital, in the first place. Or maybe for not coming, the first time that Dean was dying. You know what, I bet it was the guilt that made him sell his soul." Sam finished saying what needed to be said, breathing heavily.

"Sam, it wasn't him that put me in the hospital bed, and you know it!" Dean yelled at his brother in a low growl.

"Maybe it wasn't him. But he could have controlled it." Sam answered.

"Is that so, little brother? Because you control those kinds of things so well...or were we just suppose to just talk about the thing that dad said or done, when he was possessed? Dean asked in a smart assed tone. I think your words were...pathetic and brainless soldier...or maybe it was worthless, that is what Meg said when she possessed you, right? And before you say at least you didn't try to kill me. I think that you shot me with a shotgun filled with rock salt, and would have put a bullet in my head if the gun had been loaded. Oh and when Meg had you, you _**did **_shoot me." Dean pointed out.

"Okay, I get it!" Sam said with hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't blame either of you...because it wasn't you. Sammy, my point is don't go airing out dirty laundry, unless you are ready to have your out on display too. Dean said with a grin to his family. Now can we please get over this, because I really don't want another headache." Dean said popping some pain pills to stop the ache before it began.

Dean really wanted to know about this "episode" that his family had been talking about, but right now he had some bridges to mend with his family.

TBC

I would just like to say the reason I didn't put the part about Dean being in the past with John and Mary, was because that hadn't happened yet, I think that was season five and this is set around season two. I hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review.


	16. Chapter 16 For the Love of Pie

An: I would like to thank you all for the kind words and support.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to the show and it's characters but sadly I don't.

Chapter 16 For the Love of Pie

It had been weeks since Dean's last episode, ending with him not knowing where he was, or what age he was ecetra. He had now gotten where he could cut the headaches off at the pass, and everything was going well. Everything except for the stupid nosebleeds. Bobby had told them all that he was there for the long haul, whatever that meant. Mary was still more than a little upset with John, but she still loved the man and took this as part of her wedding vows. The promise to love him for better or worse, and this seemed to be the "worse" part.

"Dean, come and eat some dinner." Mary told her oldest son.

"Only if you promise me some pie." Dean joked.

"Dean Winchester, bibery didn't work on me when you were four, and it won't work on me now." Mary said while trying not to laugh at the lengths her son would go just to get some pie.

"But mom, I'm sick." Dean whined like a two year old.

"Which is all the more reason for you not to eat junkfood. Now sit and eat!" Mary ordered her son, with the grin still in place.

Mary really didn't push Dean to eat a lot, just what he was comfortable with. Some days he was able to eat half of the food on his plate, but those days were few and far between. A few bites is really all she asked.

"Smells good, mom." Sam said with a bright smile at his mother as he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you, baby." She all but cooed at her youngest son.

"Do you know what would make this meal even more awesome?" Sam asked, showing his dimples off for his mom.

"What's that, Sammy?" She asked.

"A piece of pie." Sam said looking at his mother innocently.

"Is that right, well maybe I could whip you one up then. What kind would you like, sweetheart?" Mary said trying to keep her voice sounding natural.

"uh...cherry, would be really good." Sam answered trying to sound less nervous and more on the sweet side.

"Eeet, wrong answer." Mary said unable to hold back her laughter any longer.

"I told you to say apple, Sammy... it would have worked if you had just said apple." Dean said as he faked anger in his little brother direction.

"You're her baby, She'll let you have pie." Sam said trying to imitate his brother's voice.

"Yeah and it would have worked, if you had just went with apple, like I had friggin' told you ...and you didn't work the dimples as much as you should have." Dean said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Now, how do you think that Sammy saying apple pie would have changed the answer?" Mary asked Dean just to satisfy her own curiosity.

"It's simple really first of all, Sammy's the baby and he has the dimples too. Then when you think about it apple is the least suspicious pie. Because Sammy's favorite is peach, mine is cherry, yours is strawberry and dad's is cheesecake, which I still say isn't a pie because it has cake right in it's name. So apple, you see?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Fair enough, smart ass. Mary joked before adding her order. Eat your food Dean."

"Will I get pie, if I'm a goodboy?" Dean asked in his best little kid voice.

"Please?" He and Sam whined together once Dean nudged him in the arm.

"What in the world am I going to do with you two?" Mary asked with an adoring smile spread across her face.

"Feed us pie." Sam and Dean answered.

"I'll see what I can do, but if you want to grow up and be big and strong like your daddy and uncle Bobby, you will have to eat all of your vegtables." Mary answered in a voice she had long ago reserved for small children.

If they had only known how much this moment meant to her, it gave her a chance to be a mommy to Sam, even though he was 24 years old. And of couse there was already a pie cooled and ready to go, but the boys didn't have to know that.

TBC

I just thought that after the last few sad chapters, and since Mary is back there needed to be a pie chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. Reviews = pie.


	17. Chapter 17 Bright Lights and Loud Noises

An: I would just like to say that we only have three more chapters left and I am overjoyed with all of you who took the time to read my words. For a writer having someone to actually read your stuff is Awesome. So thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just like to use my imagination.

Chapter 17 Bright Lights and Loud Noises

Dean thought that he was doing pretty well, for a guy who was dying from an inoperable brain tumor. Sure he always had a headache these days, and the nosebleeds seemed to never let up. And with aid of some pretty heavy pain killers, he had only had a few occurrances to where the pain would get bad enough for him to become, shall we say confused.

Today was a good day as far as the way that he was feeling, with only a small headache and a couple nosebleeds, but as always it could only last for a small time, before the bottom dropped out. Which started when his body was wraked with convulsions.

"Dean?" Sam yelled as John ran over to roll him onto his side.

Dean didn't hear his family's cries of worry, instead he was met with a loud humming sound. That soon faded into a bright light that left him feeling nothing but warm and comfortable. But as soon as he entered the light he knew that he couldn't stay, because he didn't belong there.

"You had us scared to death." His mother said the moment he was propelled back to reality.

"Sorry." He apolgized as he lost the ability to keep his eyes open, because apparently having your body move uncontrolably wore a peson out.

As the next couple days wore on, without anymore occurrances of siezures. He chalked the bright light and noices up to a dream.

"You doing okay today?" Sam asked with a scutinizing gaze at his older brother.

"Um, sure...how about you?" He asked politely not understanding his brother's need to watch him as if he were a ticking time bomb.

"So, no more seizures then?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't think so, but then again I don't rember having the first few either." Dean answered hating the fact that Sam looked so scared.

"So, does the word Castiel mean anything to you?" Sam asked as he swallowed hard.

"Not really, should it?" Dean asked searching through his brain for this information, but coming up empty.

"I don't know, you kept whispering it over and over, after the seizure was over." Sam supplied.

"Maybe it was just nonsense." Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"It sounded like a name to me, so I searched it on my computer." Sam answered.

"And?" Dean asked trying not to laugh at the fact that his was such a nerd, that he felt compelled to research some seizure induced bable.

"The search came back with the name of an angel, the angel of travel to be exact." Sam said, seeing it more than just a coinsidence that the angel of travel would be watching over his brother.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Dean commented lightly.

"It makes sense though doesn't it, I mean an angel who protects travelers, talking to you?" Sam said in hopeful tone.

"I don't even know if I believe in angels, Sammy. It seems that if I spoke to an angel or hell, if I even caught a glimpse of a feather, that I would have no reason to doubt their existance." Dean answered in an honest whisper.

"Okay, what about mom, then?" Sam said clearly having a gotcha moment, that Dean didn't see.

"What about her, Sammy?" Dean asked not wanting to be the one who took the hope out of his brother's eyes.

"You mean besides the fact that mom, says that she spoke to angel while she was upstairs?" Sam pointed out.

"True, but she was in Heaven... I wasn't. I didn't die, Sammy." Dean said as his mother and father into the house.

"What are you boys talking about?" Mary asked curiously after hearing the name of the angel.

"We were just talking about Dean talking to an angel." Sam informed his mother, as if something like this happened everyday.

"Oh really, what were their name?" Mary asked with the some hope in her eyes as Sam had.

"I didn't talk to any angels, Sam." Dean said quietly begging his baby brother to stop insisting that it happened when there wasn't any proof.

"Yes you did, Dean. You just don't remember. How else would you explain you saying the name Castiel?" Sam asked knowingly.

"I can't do this, Sammy!" Dean said with a hint of both sadness and frustration.

"Can't do what?" Sam asked in confusion as to what he was asking his brother to do.

"I can't watch all of you get your hopes up, just to have the rug pulled out from under you." Dean answered before he heard the noise again.

He could only describe the noise as an electric charged low whistle. With a flash of the whitest light imaginable.

"Dean Winchester, it is acceptable to believe in something, other than the evil." The person who the light was coming from spoke.

"Castiel?" Dean was shocked that he heard the regonition in his own voice.

"Yes, that is the name that the Lord has given unto me." The angel said in a monotone, as Dean tried to let his eyes adjust to the light so that he could see this creature.

"I don't understand?" Dean said sounding confused.

"What is it that you do not understand? Is it that there are somethings, out there worth believing in?" The gruff but yet still somehow angelic voice asked.

"No, that's not true, I believe in a lot of things that most people don't. What I don't understand is why. Why would a freakin' angel of the Lord, waste his time talking to me?" Dean questioned.

"To give you hope, and faith in things that are good, as well as those evil things, that your family chases after." The angel told him matter of factually.

"Jesus, Dean you scared the crap out of me! You've been out of it, all night." Sam informed his brother with a forced grin.

"S'rry...what happened?" Dean asked, but had already seen the look on his brother's face.

"I guess, that you and this Castiel character had a lot to talk about. Do me a favor next time though, and tell him to just show himself without causing you to convulse." Sam said and this time he managed a real smile at his brother.

"'kay, I'll mention it ." Dean answered shocking his brother by admitting that he had been talking to the angel, before he drifted off once again.

TBC

I don't think that my spell check is working right, so I apologize for any misspelled words. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18 Who Will Help

An: I would like to thank all who reviewed this story so far Brittles, mb64, susii, babyreaper, Kasey123, and my friend NC who has helped me on several ocassions. I love you all so much. Please continue with all your comments they are food for this writer's soul.

Disclaimer: a list of things that I want to own but saddly don't 1) supernatural 2) the hope diamond 3) the ability to clean house with a wiggle of my nose 4) a swiss bank acount 5) a summer house in Hawii.

Chapter 18 Who Will Help.

"How is he?" Mary asked as Sam made his way into the living room.

"He's seems okay, just still tired." Sam answered letting out a sigh of relief, as his mother handed him a cup of coffee.

"Then we should let him sleep. And you should try and catch a few winks yourself." Mary suggested to her youngest son.

"Nah, I think I will just, do some more research on this Castiel, and make sure he really is who he says he is." As a loud yawn made it hard to fake his energy any longer.

"No Sammy, you will lay down and go to sleep. Besides what good will you be to your brother, if you turn yourself into a zombie. Who would take care of him then?" Mary asked trying to convince her youngest son.

"Uh, you and dad." Sam supplied his mother quickly.

'Do you not remember the last time that we tried to take care of your brother, during his last episode...we made it worse, he was forced to relive the night of my death, Sammy. Don't worry about Castiel he is, who and what he says he is." Mary answered with a knowing smile.

"Maybe so, but what does that mean...my brother has a tumor that is going to kill him, and now he's talking to an angel." Sam said letting himself be vulnerable about the situation.

"I wish I knew, sweetheart, but I'd like to think that it's a good thing. Mary said softly as she brushed Sam's hair out of his face. Now go take a nap, before I bend you over my knee." Mary said with a weak smile.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, with concern as soon as he entered the room to find his brother's body convulsing.

"Please stop it, you're killing him." Sam whispered frantically, as he watched the blood pour from his brother's ears and nose.

Then as suddenly as the convulsion started it stopped, as if willed by Sam's pleas.

"Hurting your brother has never been our intention, Sam. We are here to help him, and to help us in return." A deep voice called from behind him coupled with sound of beating wings.

"Look at him, does he look like he is able to help anyone, right now?" Sam said as he moved to get a wash cloth to clean his brother up.

"Not at the moment, he doesn't but I can help him Sam." The angel spoke as he touched Dean's forehead.

"Is my brother going to die?" Sam asked the angel what they all had been wondering, and then gasped as he looked at his brother, seeing that the blood had stopped and he was now clean.

"I would like to tell you that there is no chance that your brother will die, if he helps us. But I cannot do that, what I can assure you though is that without our help, your brother will die and it will be soon." The angel admitted as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"You're Castiel, aren't you?" Sam asked when it finally hit him who he'd been taking too.

"Yes, but your brother prefers to call me Cas." The angel said with a grin.

"So, if he helps you then you will take the tumor away, Cas." Sam asked hopefully.

"I can do all that my father commands me, providing that your brother agrees to help us." The angel said with a nod.

"And what exactly, does my brother have to agree to?" Sam questioned.

"That I cannot tell you Sam Winchester, all that you need to know is if your brother agrees to our terms, then he wil be healed." Cas said before he disappeared into thin air.

TBC

Hey everyone once again I'd like to say thank you to all of you.


	19. Chapter 19 Dream Dream Dream

An: one chapter left after this one and this fic will be done. I'm tinkering with the idea of a sequel but it depends on how long my other fics take me. So we'll see.

Disclaimer: don't own supernatural, don't own supernatural. And oh did I mention that I don't own supernatural?

Chapter 19 Dream, Dream, Dream.

"Will you help us in this battle, Dean Winchester?" Cas asked from inside Dean's own head.

"Well, that would depend on what I am expected to do in this battle. You know, contrary to belief, I do like to what it is that I'm agreeing to, before I sign on the dotted line." Dean told the angel with a smirk.

"You would be doing what you always do, Dean, you would be ridding the world of evil." Castiel told him honestly.

"So, you will heal me and saved me from Hell, if I keep on keepin' on, is that what you are telling me, Cas?" Dean asked knowing that there had to more to than that.

"In a sense yes, but this is something more evil than you and your brother have ever faced." Cas informed him.

"I don't know about that Sammy and I have faced some evil son of bitches...wait what does this have to do with Sammy." Dean added after a few moments of silence.

"I'm afraid that we are running out of time in this dream, Dean. The archangel Michael will face Lucifer in the final battle." Cas began but was cut off by, Dean.

"What does this have to do with me or Sam?" Dean asked sounding confused.

"You and Sam are brother's, just like Michael and Lucifer are. And their vessel's have to come from the a certain lineage." The angel said as he looked intensley into Dean's eyes.

"So, if I let Michael possess me, to fight the devil then you will let me live and keep me from going to Hell? But why bother asking my permission?" Dean asked still waiting for the catch.

"Because being a vessle, doesn't guarantee that you will come out of this fight unscathed." Cas told him quietly.

"So, if I say no, I'll go to Hell and the devil will take Sammy over? Is there any way that if I do this you can make, Sammy off limits to Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we could protect Sam...make him invisible to Lucifer, without him even knowing." Cas told him with a nod.

Dean stood and weighed his options. "Then where do I sign?" Was Dean's only reply.

TBC

Well what do you think about this chapter? Like I said I've been thinking about a sequel what do ya'll think.


	20. Chapter 20 Promises Made

An: I just like to apologize for the short chapters, but I hope you enjoyed. I hope you all are ready for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: don't supernatural own I ( put the words in the correct order) lol

Chapter 20

Dean awoke with a gasp, feeling better than he had in a long while.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked with a worried grin.

"Yeah...would you belive me if I said that I'm starving?" Dean said still feeling a little weak.

"Really? Sam asked with an amazed grin on his face. Well, let's see what mom has for us." He said helping his brother onto his feet remembering how that the seizures made his brother feel.

"Well, you look a whole lot better, than the last time that I looked at ya. Would you like to try and eat something?" His mother asked, him happily.

"That'd be great...I'm starving." Dean said with a smile at his mom.

"That's good to hear, maybe your mom can fatten you up a little. Because you sure don't have much to spare." John said as he made his way into kitchen.

"Okay, enough is enough. I don't need an audience every time I sit down to eat." Dean finally remark, after a month of his family studying him like some kind of science experiment every time he ate.

"We just enjoy watching eat...and gain back the weight that you lost." His mother said as he pretended not to watch every single fork full of food that went into her eldest son's mouth.

"I'm sorry, mom, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just a little weird having people watch you every single move." Dean apologized, not wanting his family to think that he was mad.

"We're just waiting." Sam said sadly.

"Waiting for what?" Dean asked curiously.

"For you to get sick again." Sam informed his big brother.

Dean gave his parent a pleading look to leave him and Sam alone for a moment, and was pleased when they caught his drift.

"Listen Sammy I know that I scared you...Hell I scared myself, and I wish that I could tell you that I'm never going to leave you. But I couldn't stand lying to you like that." Dean started explaining to his brother.

"I know, Dean... so just tell me the truth." Sam said bracing himself for bad news.

"The truth is that Cas, healed me...the tumor is gone." Dean told Sam who looked at him with wide eyes.

"So, you're not dying anymore, that's great news. Sam said with a smile that soon fell. What about the deal, I mean we've been so worried and we forgot about the deal." Sam questioned frantically.

"Don't worry about the deal either...the deal is no longer on the table." Dean spoke in a gentle whisper.

"Then why do I still feel like it's all gonna end the same way?" Sam asked still needing that bit of reassurance from his brother.

"All that you need to know right now, is that I'm here now, I'm cured and I'm definitely not going to Hell." Dean told his brother with sincerity in his voice.

Dean always knew that this was the way it was meant to be. His famiy happy, healthy and for the most part glad to be around one another. Maybe he had died, because the life he was living with his family, sure felt like Heaven.

THE END

Thanks to everyone who has read and followed this story. I would still like to hear comments on the ending and maybe some idea for the sequel if you have any. Well see you next time.


End file.
